Tale of the Ghosts
by BiG Gabe
Summary: When America falls to the hands of the Federation, its up to an elite team known as the Ghosts to repel the Federation soldiers from mainland America. THIS STORY IS NOT DIRECTLY RELATED TO THE PLOT OF CALL OF DUTY: GHOSTS!
1. Prologue

**Gabe: Hello people this is my first story so please feel free to leave a review and state your opinion. This will help me become a better storywriter thank you.**

Prologue

This is the story of how an elite squad of soldiers known only as the Ghosts began. Starting in 2003, the United States of America has finished a massive orbital weapon known as the Orbital Defense Initiative or simply ODIN. ODIN was to be used as a last stand weapon against large threats.

In 2004, countries from South America united together to create an alliance similar to NATO and the European Union. This alliance would be called The Federation, originally it was created to help the United Nations and the European Union maintain world peace. However, the leaders of the Federation became corrupt and wanted to take over the world.

In 2008, Federation forces annexed most of Central America. The United Nations, US, and the European Union disapproved of the Federation's actions and threatened to punish the Federation. Mexico called for aid and the US intervened after the Federation ignored the UN warning. Federation forces started to invade Mexico and they were met opposition from the military forces of the US, UN, Mexico and the European Union. The Federation forces were defeated quickly and were forced to give up the land they had conquered.

This conflict would severely damage the Federation's economy. The Federation's economy only remained stable due to the generous help received from Russia and China. Three years after the conflict, the countries of the Federation vowed revenge. As the years progressed, the Federation's economy became stronger and the Federation became united with a common agenda, to cripple the US, and the other nations who helped the US defeat the Federation years before.

In 2013, as the US was celebrating ODIN's Ist Launch Anniversary, elite soldiers of the Federation disguised themselves as tourists and successfully hacked ODIN. With an orbital weapon in their hands, the Federation demanded that America and the UN surrender to them or else the full power of ODIN will be unleashed on the world. Most nations from the UN surrendered immediately but the US refused to surrender. The Federation activated ODIN and launched orbital strikes on the US, Europe, and countless other areas. The only remaining areas left unscathed were Russia, China, the southern parts of Africa, parts of the Middle East, and Austraila. The rest of the Earth was devastated by ODIN and geological changes occurred as a result.

10 years later, the US is no longer a superpower, the Federation is now a superpower along with Russia and China. America's economy has been devastated badly and the military is scattered. The Federation invades the already weak America. To fight back the Federation forces, remnants of the American special forces form an elite unit known as the Ghosts. Ghosts work with the already crippled US military to help repel the imminent Federation invasion. With no assistance from foreign nations and using very little supplies, the American forces are outmatched against the Federation. This is the story of how a squad of Ghosts manage to help change the tide of the war between the US and the Federation.

**Gabe: P.S. I had to change the dates because it did not match with the game's story. And Oh YEAH! Try to read this while listening to _Castle of Glass_ by Linkin Park**

**or the _MW3 Theme_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gabe: I'm sorry guys, I wasn't able to upload any new chapters before because I was busy with work from school. Well at least it is up right now. Thanks!**

October 23, 2023

San Diego, California

It was a dark, cold night. Two Federation soldiers were guarding the entrance to a prison. A team of Ghosts were hiding in the woods, covered by the darkness. The team was equipped with suppressed weapons, body armor, and other military equipment. The Ghosts also had night vision goggles, sunglasses, and balaclavas resembling skulls. The team proceeded to sneak up on the guards. The guards spoke to each other in Spanish.

"This is so boring friend, why did they force us to watch the doors?" said one of the guards.

"I don't get it either, why can't Jorge do this dirty shit?" replied the other guard.

"Well I guess we will…." The guard's sentence was interrupted when his head was hit by a bullet.

The other guard was shocked and confused. He raised his rifle and searched the area for the shooter. As he reached into his pocket to get out his radio, he was shot in the head by a sniper.

"Good shooting there Ocelot!" said the Ghosts squad leader. He was a tall man entering his 50's. He was a Captain and his name was Daniel Thompson. He was once a soldier many years ago during the conflict between the UN and the Federation.

"Phantom reporting in, team regroup around the entrance. Remember, we are not here for a long battle. Let's go in quick and get him the hell out of there!" said Thompson.

The team regrouped at the entrance and quickly hid the bodies of the guards. They used a device to jam the communications inside the prison. The team proceeded to open the door and barge in. With their rifles ready to kill, they swiftly scanned the area for hostiles. After hearing noises from the main entrance, a small squad of Federation soldiers went out to investigate. Upon heading to the entrance, the Federation soldiers saw the Ghosts and attempted to arrest them.

"Attention Americans! Please put all your weapons down and put your hands up! NOW!" commanded one of the Federation soldiers.

Instead of complying with his demands, the Ghosts instead raised their weapons and fired on the Federation soldiers. The Ghosts killed four of them leaving two left alive. The remaining two Federation soldiers attempted to take cover and return fire but they were gunned down by the Ghosts. The Ghosts needed to find the man they were looking for so Thompson ordered one of his soldiers to look on the computer near the entrance.

"Ocelot, get on that computer and find him!" ordered Thompson

Ocelot moved to the computer and searched for their target. He was able to find that the man was being held in cell no. 627.

"He is being held in cell number 627." said Ocelot.

"Well then, let's go find him!" replied Thompson.

The Ghosts opened the door and went further inside the prison. There they saw various prisoners in cells. These prisoners were American citizens who were being detained as political prisoners. The Ghosts quickly began searching for cell no. 627.

"LET US FREE! PLEASE HELP BREAK FREE!" bellowed one of the prisoners

"Captain, they are asking for help shall we free them?" asked Ocelot.

"Not yet, we will need their help later. But first we must find him." replied the Captain.

The Ghosts could not find the man in this section of the prison. They had to go through the mess hall to get to the other cells. Before leaving, they set the prisoners free and the prisoners went to the armory to fight against the Federation. The Ghosts encountered about 20 Federation soldiers in the mess hall.

"Heads up people, we got company!" said Thompson.

Gunfire erupted and bullets flew everywhere. The Ghosts killed all of the Federation soldiers. They proceeded to look for their objective. Finally, they found his cell. In there was a man in his 40's, with jet black hair and blue eyes. He was a former Navy SEAL. His name was Hector Williams. He was simply known as Henry.

"Are you Hector Williams?" asked Thompson.

"Yes, and who are you?" said Henry.

"An old friend, it is me Daniel Thompson."

"Daniel… Thompson? Is that you? Delta Force operator I used to work with?"

"Yes, it is me and I am here to break you out of this prison."

"But why are you here to break me out?"

"To recruit you into our covert team, Ghosts"

"Ghosts, never heard of it."

"Come Henry I will explain more later."

One of the Ghosts pressed a button and all the cell doors opened. Immediately, the prisoners went to the armory.

"Come everyone, Federation soldiers are coming! We must escape now!" said Daniel.

"How exactly will we escape Dan?" asked a confused Henry. His face was covered with doubt.

"Don't worry friend, we will run into the woods and use the darkness to our advantage. I have a truck we can drive to get back to base." replied Thompson who for the first time in years, started to feel doubt. His escape plan could fail leaving his team and him captured or even worse, killed. But this was a risk he had to take. So while the prisoners and the Federation soldiers were busy fighting each other, the Ghosts, under the cover of darkness, sprinted through the woods.

"This is Phantom, to Major Jennings, we have the package. I repeat we have the package. We need extraction now!" Daniel said to his radio.

"Roger that Phantom. I will send a UH-60 Black Hawk to the LZ ETA 3 minutes." replied Major Jennings. The Ghosts found a truck and got in. Ocelot was driving, Thompson was in the front passenger seat and the rest were in the back. Ocelot started up the vehicle and accelerated quickly. Behind them, gunfire was heard and bullets riddled the truck. Multiple trucks with Federation soldiers, were following them and attempting to kill them.

"Shit, we're taking fire!" said a worried Henry.

"Henry, you still know how to fire a gun?" asked Daniel.

"You really think I would forget that?" replied Henry.

"Well than take this. This is my M4A1 and heres some ammo." said Daniel as he gave Henry his M4 and some magazines for the gun. Henry examined the gun and cocked it. He aimed the carbine at the trucks. Henry managed to kill several of the soldiers chasing them.

"Theres the LZ! Everyone get ready to depart now!" said Daniel. Ocelot turned the truck around and everyone got out. A Black Hawk landed and the Ghosts entered inside. Inside the chopper, a door gunner fired his minigun at the Federation soldiers while the helicopter flew away.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we got out of there in one piece!" Daniel said to Henry and the other Ghosts. The Ghosts and Henry were all relieved to survive the firefight but they knew there was going to be more bloodshed ahead.

**Gabe: Well there you go guys, this is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be posted soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gabe: This is just a chapter where Henry becomes a Ghost and meets his team.**

The helicopter soared across the sky and reached its destination. The team of Ghosts began to crawl out and head towards a military base. This base was where Ghosts and most of the US military were stationed in the West. It is called Fort Hope. Inside, there were bunkers, weapon caches, tanks, jeeps, and helicopters. This base was located somewhere near San Diego. The Ghosts split up with Daniel, Henry, and unnamed Ghost heading to meet Major Jennings, while the rest of the team went to their bunkers. Daniel led Henry and the Ghost to the base's command center.

"Before we go, I must reintroduce our mutual friend, Lieutenant David Gordon. Do you remember him Henry?" said Daniel with a look of amusement on his face.

"Ahh Gordon, it's you again. Nice to meet you again" Henry said to the masked Ghost. The Ghost just nodded and took off his balaclava to reveal his face. He had brown eyes, black hair and was growing some facial hair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Henry. I still owe you a drink after that operation many years ago." replied David.

"Well, that was a long time ago. So we can forget about that now."

"Well boys, let's go in now." said Daniel. The three men entered a room where two men dressed in military uniforms greeted them. Quickly, the Ghosts saluted the military officers.

"At ease, hello gentlemen, it is nice to see you alive and well." said Major Jennings.

"William, just debrief Hector Williams about the Ghosts." the other officer said. His name was unknown but it is clear from the badge on his shirt, he is a major.

"Alright then Major, let us get started. Hector, you were a former Navy SEAL? Is that right?"

"I was yes, a SEAL. I served in the conflict against the Federation a long time ago." replied Henry.

"Why were you imprisoned by the Federation?"

"I had tried to lead a rebellion against them. Unbeknownst to us, there was a mole in our group and we were all captured. Luckily, I was allowed to live but imprisoned and forced to do hard work."

"I see, so would like to join us, the Ghosts?"

"What are the Ghosts? What do they do?"

"The Ghosts are the remnants of the US special forces. We are here to do operations that normal infantrymen cannot do. We are the best of the best. We are the ones who give Americans hope for a better world. We want you to join us. We want you to help us fight back against the Federation. What do you say Hector? Will you join us?"

"I will join the Ghosts."

"Splendid, you will get your uniform and mask soon. Welcome back to the military!"

"Thanks for getting me out of that hell. I thought I was going to die in there soon."

"Don't thank me, thank Thompson. He's the one who wanted to bust you out. Anyways, let me tell you our goal. Our goal is to capture the Federation leaders and gain the codes to their orbital weapon. We will then use the weapon to destroy the Federation." said a excited Jennings.

"I don't think that's going to be easy but I'm willing to do it for the better of America." Henry said but he knew that he was doubtful that the plan was going to succeed.

"Well that's great, now you may go with Thompson and Gordon to the bunkers. You must get ready for your first mission as a Ghost." Major Jennings said to Henry. Daniel, David and Henry then got up and saluted the officers. They left to go to the bunkers.

"Here is your room Henry. Before you go off to sleep, let me show you the rest of the team. Our team is Zulu 3. We all have callsigns or codenames. Yours is Tank. As you know mine is Phantom and David's is Voodoo." said Daniel. Daniel then pointed to a dark skinned male in his 30's with a shaven head.

"This here is Corporal Lance "Ocelot" Simmons."

"Nice to meet you Hector Williams." Lance spoke with a southern accent. Henry and Lance shook hands. Daniel then pointed to a young woman.

"That over there is Sergeant Nicole Drew. She's also known as Banshee." As Daniel spoke to Henry, Nicole turned around and waved to Henry. Henry waved back. He already knew that he liked her.

"Well, that's Zulu 3. Get some rest staff sergeant."

"Dan, I'm still a staff sergeant?"

"Yup, I just promoted you to your original rank. Now get some rest. Tomorrow, you will be getting your gear. " Daniel said. Daniel and the others then went inside their tents to go sleep. Henry went to his tent and lied down. He began to wonder what could lie ahead. As he kept wondering, his eyes started to close and he drifted away in to slumber.

**Gabe: Just an introduction to the team. More will be coming. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gabe: Well guys, Ghosts is out and I just played it. To be honest, I don't really like it. Campaign was alright but multiplayer was just awful. Anyways, heres the new chapter! Enjoy!**

The next morning, Henry woke up in his tent. He was greeted by a pretty woman in her 30s. With brown hair that was cut short and blue eyes, she looked at him with amusement.

"Good morning pretty boy." said Nicole.

"What time is it uhhh…Nicole right?" asked Henry. He was still exhausted from the prison bust. As a result of being incarcerated for a long time, his skin became white and he grew a long beard. Henry exercised everyday in the prison to prevent his body from becoming frail.

"Well, it's about 12 o'clock in the East. And yes it is Nicole." Nicole said with a cheerful tone.

"So it's 9, by the way I never really got to know you."

"Well, I'm just a former US Army corporal. Served in the UN conflict against the Federation years ago. I lost my parents during the ODIN strikes and I joined Ghosts to kill the Federation bastards." a slight tone of anger was present when Nicole spoke.

"That's very unfortunate. I lost my brother when Federation soldiers invaded America. He was only four years younger than me and I still fucking miss him!" tears began to fall from Henry's eyes. He didn't want a stranger like Nicole to see him like to this. But to his surprise, Nicole embraced him.

"It's okay, we'll find those Federation fuckers and kill them all!" As Nicole said that to comfort Henry, footsteps were heard. Quickly, they turned around to see Daniel Thompson walk in.

"Nicole! Henry! We must head to the conference room for a debriefing on our next mission. NOW!" Daniel commanded to them. Without speaking, the three of them went to the conference room. In the room were the rest of Zulu 3, Major Jennings, the unnamed Major and a colonel.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! I am Colonel Steve Riley. I will be talking about your mission today. First off, the mission directive is pretty simple, you must go in, kill Federation soldiers and rescue the hostages. There are two hostages. They were former government officials. The Federation has captured them and has threatened to kill them if the US military has not surrendered. Your job is to kill the bastards and rescue them. Failure is not an option. IS THAT CLEAR GHOSTS!?" Colonel Riley said in a demanding and sharp voice. Major Jennings then stood up. Colonel Riley got up and proceeded to leave the room.

"Now Ghosts, the hostages are being held in an abandoned school. Be careful for the Federation soldiers there are heavily armed and nearly killed an entire squad of US Army soldiers we sent earlier. We are giving you this job because you guys can handle it. Now go get your gear and get going." Jennings spoke with concern and doubt.

Zulu 3 left the room and headed for the armory. Henry needed to find his weapon. He looked around the selection. There were not a lot of choices since the US military was running low on supplies and equipment. Henry picked up a M27 IAR fitted with a bipod, laser sight and a 100-round Beta-C magazine. Henry was always a soldier who usually carried heavy weapons like light machine guns and shotguns.

"Ahh… I always forgot that you liked LMGs." said Daniel.

"Well here take this, it's a Colt M1911 handgun. Chambered in .45 ACP and ready to kill." Daniel handed Henry a matte black Colt M1911. The gun was clearly war torn as there were many scratches and some missing paint on the gun.

"Thanks but no thanks Dan. I want another heavy weapon. Do you guys have a shotty?" Henry replied. Daniel looked at him with interest.

"Well we do have a AA-12 shotgun. Isn't that going to be heavy for you carrying the M27 and the AA-12?"

"I can manage Dan, thanks"

"Okay then, here. This shotgun can blow enemy soldiers into mince meat with its fully automatic barrage of pellets. Oh yeah, and take this. It's a silencer for your M27 just in case we need to stealthy." As Daniel said this, he handed Henry a suppressor and the AA-12 shotgun.

"Thanks again Danny."

"Oh shit, before I forget, here. These are the standard uniforms for Ghosts. Every Ghost has a distinct skull patterned mask. It's the mask that conceals our identities and gives others hope. The mask is our symbol of hope." Daniel hands Henry black uniforms and a skull patterned balaclava. Henry quickly changed into the gear and was suited up for the mission. Henry and Daniel joined the others at the helipad. Before they were about to board the Black Hawk, David Gordon went up to Henry and asked,

"Are you ready to die Sergeant Henry?"

"What are you talking about Dave? I'm ready to kick some Federation ass!" Henry replied with a cheerful voice. The members of Zulu 3 began to laugh and they boarded the Black Hawk. The helicopter flew away from Fort Hope and flew towards the Ghosts' destination.

**Gabe: Well here it is. Chapter 4 will be out by tomorrow. I'm getting a lot of chapters done by this weekend because I don't have school for 4 days. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

Zulu 3 was on the Black Hawk heading towards their mission. Henry was feeling nervous about the mission. It had been his first mission since he got out of that prison. Even though he was a soldier with veteran experience, he still felt nervous. Curious about where the hostages were being held, he asked Daniel.

"The hostages are being held in what used to be downtown San Diego. Now it's just a bunch of rundown houses and wastelands. The wasteland with craters is known as No Man's Land. We are heading towards an abandoned church where the Federation is holding the two hostages. We only know them as George and Harry." Daniel replied to Henry. The Ghosts looked out into the ground and saw the remains of San Diego. What used to be a great city was now a barren wasteland with many craters. There is only a couple of buildings left but they are very unstable.

The Black Hawk dropped the Ghosts off near the church. The Ghosts had to walk about a mile to their destination. The Ghosts used fields of tall grass as cover from any Federation snipers. When they got close to the church, Daniel pulled out some thermal binoculars.

"I see 30 hostiles and the hostages near the alter. Ocelot, take these binoculars and you can be our eyes. Everyone else, follow me." Daniel commanded. Everyone except for Ocelot moved in with Phantom.

"Watch out Captain, you guys got snipers on the roof!" Ocelot spoke to Phantom. The Ghosts stopped and raised their guns.

"Lance, see if you can snipe them silently." Daniel said to Ocelot. Without saying a word, Lance quickly reached for his M39 EMR sniper rifle and aimed for the Federation snipers. Within seconds, the Federation snipers were killed. The Ghosts then proceeded to move into the church. They split apart into two groups and breached the church doors.

"Alright, Captain there are about 15 hostiles near the front entrance and 15 near the rear." Lance said to the Captain. The Ghosts moved inside the church and used flashbangs to blind the Federation soldiers. They swiftly killed all Federation soldiers. After all the soldiers were killed, the Ghosts went out to secure the hostages. The hostages were badly beaten and tortured.

"Can you people walk?" asked Daniel. The hostages just merely nodded and stood up. The Ghosts and the hostages then left the church. They had to trek one mile to the LZ. But along the way, they encountered Federation patrols who fired on them.

"Get the hostages behind that tractor Lance! Everyone else return fire now!" Daniel cried out. Nicole and David aimed their weapons at the soldiers.

"Henry, give us suppressive fire with your M27!" Daniel ordered Henry. Henry pulled out his M27 and set the bipod. He fired at the Federation soldiers. Within seconds, the Federation troops were killed.

"Come on people, we are almost there. To the LZ now!" Daniel bellowed. The team and the hostages ran towards the LZ.

"Command, this is Phantom reporting in. Hostages are secured! I repeat hostages are secured. We need extraction immediately!" Daniel said to his head set. As the Ghosts approached the LZ, they were met by a large group of Federation troops.

"Phantom, I'm afraid the UH-60 cannot reach you. The LZ is too hot. You need to go somewhere else. Go back the way you came from and near the church there will be the Black Hawk." replied Major Jennings. Daniel was shocked at what he just heard. Jennings had told them to go back to the church. The Ghosts had trekked this way for no reason.

"Team, fall back now! We're heading back to the church!" Daniel commanded to his team. The team and the hostages ran to the direction of the church. While running, Henry and David returned fire to their Federation pursuers. The Ghosts finally reached the church and saw the Black Hawk accompanied by two AH-6 Little Bird attack choppers. The Little Birds went in for a strafe run and annihilated the Federation army.

The Ghosts and hostages were relieved to see the Black Hawk. However, much to their surprise, they saw a Federation soldier fire a RPG at the Black Hawk. The RPG hit the Black Hawk's tail and the helicopter went spinning.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! This is Lieutenant Charlie Ross and we are going down! My Black Hawk's been hit!" cried out the Black Hawk pilot as the Black Hawk kept spinning. The helicopter then crashed near the church and it turned into big flames. The resulting explosion knocked the Ghosts off the ground. After getting up, Daniel said to his headset,

"Major, we lost our ride! What now?"

"Phantom, there is another helicopter arriving to pick you up. Hold the area for about five minutes and the helicopter will arrive." Major Jennings replied.

"Shit man, we're stuck here at this fucking church man!" Henry cried out in disgust.

"Lance, Nicole, take the hostages inside and protect them! Henry, David and I will stay out here fending the Federation off until our ride comes. I'll notify you when it's here." Daniel said to his comrades. Lance and Nicole escorted the hostages into the church. The rest of the team stayed outside and waited for the incoming Federation troops. There were about 60 Federation soldiers converging on their position. Suddenly, the two AH-6s came by and mauled down the Federation troops.

"Captain Thompson, this is Thunder Two-Three and we will provide you with some air support." The AH-6 pilot said to Daniel. Daniel just smiled and fired at the remaining Federation troops. The Ghosts watched as the Little Birds performed strafe runs on the Federation troops. The Federation soldiers who survived the strafe runs immediately dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. However, they did not last long as they were gunned down by Henry's M27.

"Captain Thompson, we are running low on fuel, so we will need to head back to Fort Hope. You will need to hold off the remaining Federation soldiers." Thunder Two-Three's pilot said to Phantom. Daniel just watched as the two Little Birds flew away. He then saw three Federation Mi-8 helicopters. Daniel turned to David and Henry and motioned them to get ready for an incoming ambush. There was going to be a lot of bloodshed and bodies.


End file.
